pokemorph high
by caitou zzzzzz
Summary: <html><head></head>Ash and Pikachu are pokemorphs and run a pokemorph school. What will happen? This story is currently being worked on in deviant art.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Poke morph High

It has been five years since Arceus changed Ash and Pikachu into poke morphs and it took them a long time for Ash to learn all there was to learn about the form. Once

they learned to control the form they started a poke morph school and Ash became principal while Pikachu became a teacher there. Both opened the doors to the school

and then let Archeus bring in all the poke morphs that needed help with their powers or were new to the change. Once Archeus was done rounding everyone up he said it

was up to them to bring in more students as time flies. Remind me why you are having both me and Pikachu do this again Archeus, it is because you were the only human

to have experience of being a Pokémon and also so you can have a little more fun instead of running around having to save the legendaries all the time. Well I guess I

needed something to do anyways since I accomplished my goal to be a Pokémon master. I must go now Ash, but good luck with your school and if you need any help all

you have to do is call me. Archeus teleported to his dimension where he would sleep until someone woke him up. Well I suppose we should go meet the students, yes we

should Ash and you are going to take first period which is battle class. Are you crazy Pikachu? Do you think I can really teach them better than you, I did not say that Ash

however I think on the first day you should teach so you get used to it. Well if I get to do this period you get to do the strategy class. I don't mind Ash after all I was the

one who followed your orders for years or don't you remember. I remember but it is a little bit different when you are not the one battling. Ash and Pikachu arrived at the

gym where the first class was and entered. When Ash and Pikachu walked in, the room became quite and everyone looked at the two. A girl with Lucario ears raised her

hand and waited to be called on, Ash called on her and she moved forward. "Hi my name is Aurora and I was wondering if you are who I think you are." That would

depend on who you think we are, if you think that I am Ash Ketchum then you would be right. "Are you the same person who beat Cynthia and became a Pokémon

master?" yes and of course you also know my partner Pikachu who is sitting behind you. Everyone turned and looked at the part human part Pikachu waving at them.

Pikachu is the teacher of this class however we are doing a little experiment so I will do it today, Lets start by getting to know you. Let me see how I want to do this,

when I point at you say your name along with what form you are. Ash pointed to each person and they did as he said, "My name is Aurora and I am a Lucario, My name is

Lex and I am a Luxray, My name is Sharla and I am a charmander…'' Now that everyone knows who each other are, I want you to split into groups and in this group both

should be the same type of Pokémon such as fire type with fire type. Lex raised his hand and Ash called on him, "It seems that there are no other electric types in this

period, and everyone already has partners." That is fine Lex; I will try my luck with you if it is all right. I have never battled anyone other than Pikachu so this might be

interesting. You are going to battle your partner and Pikachu will watch everyone to see what needs work so everyone turn into your Pokémon form and begin. Everyone

began as instructed and Pikachu began watching but mostly watching Ash's battle to see how his old trainer would do. Ash and Lex changed to their full Pokémon forms

and started circling; Lex made the first move with a quick attack however Ash easily dodged it. Ash used quick attack followed by iron tail which made a direct hit, and then

he landed on his tail which he jumped off of it doing a back flip and landing. Ash smiled and then waited to see if lex was alright. Lex smiled and let off a good thunder

attack however Ash just stood in one place and absorbed the attack. Ash smiled and then told Lex that any lightning attack would not work since they were both electric

types. I know that Ash but there is one good thing about you being able to absorb that attack, and that is that you will get overcharged, while that holds true for normal

Pokémon it does not hold true to me. What do you mean it does not hold true to you Ash? Because I am unable to absorb all of the electricity, once I have filled my power

sacs, any electricity I don't need goes straight to the ground. A fact like that is why I teach. So you can't overload? That's right my little friend however I will admit that it

was a good plan. How long are we going to battle for Ash? Until you are tired of battling me, this is just a warm up. How are we doing Pikachu? I think I know the proper

pairs now. Alright class listen up, Pikachu will tell you who to pair up with, Pikachu who will pair with me so we can get started? Well from what I have seen Aurora seems

to already know how to control her powers the best, and if I may say so, she controls it better than you do. I will take her then and you take care of the rest okay?

Sounds good Ash and glad to see you are having fun teaching the class. Aurora please see Mr. Ketchum. Did you want me Mr. Ketchum? Yes I want you to be my partner

this time. I choose you because I think you know your form better than I know mine, if this is true I will have you help my pal Pikachu in this class. That is a great honor sir,

now then you ready to battle? Sure am, then lets change and have at it. Aurora and Ash changed and began the battle. Aurora made the first move by throwing an aura

sphere which Ash hit back with iron tail, but then got hit with another aura sphere which she must have made while he was concentrating on deflecting the first aura

sphere. Nice job Aurora, that was a very nice move, however it is not over yet, Ash used aura sphere and threw it at the shocked lucario who just dodged it. Ash then

used thunder which Aurora used protect, but right after the protect, Ash was using volt tackle which made a good hit. This attack paralyzed Aurora and she lay there not

sure what to do. Pikachu came over with a paralyze heal and healed her then went on his way to watch the end of the battles. You did really good Aurora and I think that

you are truly the best of this class. Do you have battle strategy next period? Ya why, I am teaching that class and I think that class will really help you, as you know I am a

Pokémon master which means I spent my life planning and coordinating attacks. I used my knowledge of that in our battle and then carried it out, that is what you will

learn to do. I would like to have another battle at the end of this semester if that is all right? Sure, and as for helping Pikachu I think it is a good idea. Mr. Ketchum, yes

Aurora, how did you use aura sphere? You are an electric type and should have not even known how to use that move. Well it is a long story but do you know who Sir

Aaron is? Yes sir, he was the man that with the aid of a Lucario saved the world from a Pokémon/human war. That's right, and if you did not know, he was the only human

aura user. I am his really great grandson so I was able to do anything he could. So you can do everything I can do with Aura? Not quite, you see I did not know about this

until I freed a Lucario from a staff which happened to be the same Lucario that helped Sir Aaron. We decided to help Lucario by saving Mew which saved the tree of

beginning. Are you with me so far Aurora, I think so, so what happened next, "on our way to the tree of beginning we stopped for a break to go swimming and I climbed a

cliff but the cliff crumbled and I landed in the water and I found a flower that came from the cliff. When I touched this flower I saw me falling from the cliff, Lucario told me

after that this was a time flower which, in the presence of an aura user, would allow us to see the past. This was my first experience with Aura. I think it is time for class to

end but if you want to hear more come to my office at the end of your classes ok? I will Mr. Ketchum and thank you. Okay class it is time to go, you did great today, we will

see you in two days. Well Ash it looks like you had a good time, as a matter of fact Pikachu I did. Would you want to do it again sometime, I am not sure Pikachu but I will

certainly consider it. Pikachu, what is it Ash? I was thinking of all the times I have been transformed into a Pokémon over the years. Those are good memories are they

not? They are, I was wondering how you would feel If I asked Archeus to give me the ability to change into those forms again, I would have no objections to it Ash, I just

have one question, what is that Pikachu? Why do you want to do it? Seeing Aurora use Aura Sphere reminded me of my Aurora and when I used the attack it brought

back a feeling that I have not felt in a long time. This is not the only reason of course there is also tons of advantages, like what Ash? Bang Bang Bang, what could that

be? I will see what's wrong Pikachu but don't be too far behind. (In the hall) A big ryhorn was holding Lex up against the wall, "What are you going to do now Lex, it's not

like you can get away, now this is what happens to those who try to be heroic. You can do whatever you want to me Ryan however I will never let you hurt another

person. Hey Ryan I would stop now unless you want to learn a painful lesson. Who are you pipsqueak, I am Ash Ketchum the principal of this school and I will not tolerate

bullying. I am not afraid of you, really, then how would you like to battle me and a friend? Anytime anywhere, well if you promise not to bully anyone for four days I will

take you and one of your friends on in a match. Very well Ash I will see you in four days. Are you okay Lex? I am fine but I do not see how you or even Pikachu will be able

to beat him, well there is more to me that meets the eye. Why where you pinned up against the wall anyway Lex? I saw Ryan bullying someone and I made him stop and

instead he went after me. Well I am glad to have someone who chooses to do the right thing, good job Lex. Well Pikachu it looks like I am going to have to ask Archeus

now, if I try to take him on, I will be pummeled because electric types don't work on rock types. Well why don't you go ask Archeus now while me and all the students go

to the cafeteria for lunch and then you can eat during strategy. You are a good friend and thank you so much for understanding. (Ash office) Ash sat in his chair and called

Archeus name, a great light appeared and then the God appeared. Is there something wrong Ash? There is and I need your help to fix it. The day started off well and I

had a good time teaching the battle class but right after the class I found one of my electric type students penned against the wall by a bully who was a ground type. This

bully has no respect for me and Pikachu and considers all electric types weak. That is a problem that I can't fix Ash. I know that is why I am going to fix it. You see, to get

this kid to learn his lesson I told him that if he goes four days without bullying I would battle him with a friend but as you know I can't beat him as an electric type. I was

wondering if you could make it so I could transform into any form I have used in the past. Well considering that I pushed you into this I suppose I can grant you that

request however it is going to be difficult because you are a Pikachu morph. Well here is my other proposal, instead of me being a morph let me be human who has the

power to transform like it used to be. It would be no different than what I am doing now but I would technically be human and not have a Pikachu tail and long ears. Very

well Ash, because you came up with a good reason and because you came up with the idea I will do it. A big ball of light surrounded Ash and his Pikachu features started

to disappear such as his fur, his long ears, and his Pikachu tail, then he felt a bunch of power swell up inside him. Ok Ash now listen carefully, I did not limit your

transformations to just the ones you have used before, but I allowed for you to use any transformation you can think of, also any knowledge that you had in a form, for

example your Lucario form, will instantly be put back in your head however you will only know that much, you will have to figure out new attacks and stuff like that on your

own. I understand Archeus, and thank you for this. Goodbye Ash and hopefully it will be for a much longer time. Knock Knock Knock, come in, hello Aurora can I help you

with something? No Sir I just noticed you were not in the cafeteria so I brought mine and your lunch and I was hoping you could tell me more of the story during Lunch, I

could not wait until after class. Sure I can and thanks for bringing Lunch. You are welcome Mr. Ketchum but may I ask you a question before we get to the story? Sure

what is it Aurora? What has happened to you Mr. Ketchum? I have noticed that all your Pikachu features are gone. Well you knew I was human before right? Yes go on,

Archeus changed me and Pikachu into poke morphs and we started this school. May I guess the rest? Sure go for it Aurora, you needed a way to take care of the bully so

you had Archeus change you into a human to capture him. Not quite, you were right about the bully part however I had Archeus change me human with a few changes.

What are these changes? Well if I could have told you the stories first you would have learned that when I was human there were certain adventures where I got

changed into different kinds of Pokémon to save others life or just to plain experience that Pokémon's life. The changes I had Archeus make was the ability to shape shift

into some of those old forms including the Pikachu form I battled you with, however he went beyond that and allowed me to shape shift into any Pokémon I see fit. This is

what will help me keep the peace in this school. I see sir, that explains a lot, but it also spoils the story you were telling me about. What do you mean? Those adventures

have nothing to do with the story I was telling you about? Can you finish it please then? Sure. After the swim we made it to the tree to see both Mew and the tree dying, I

found Sir Aaron's gloves on a rock not far from where Mew was I picked up the gloves and put them on then started sending all the Aura I had into Mew. How did you

know that is what you needed to do? I am not sure but when I think about it I think it was because Sir Aaron died doing this, Aura is life force and if I was able to give it

all to Mew I would have died but Lucario knocked me out of the way and gave all his Aura instead. So I did not get to learn more about Aura other than to create a small

Aura Sphere. I understand however I would like to know why you used it in our battle? Wouldn't it take allot of your life force still? It would take a lot but I did not lose any

surprisingly, I think my Aura regenerates as fast as yours as long as I am in a Pokémon form so it did not matter. Would you be interested in training with me and Pikachu

this afternoon? It seems that I have nothing else to do this morning and it's not like you are going to get homework at this school. Sure, I would love to Mr. Ketchum, is

anyone else coming as well? I plan on inviting Lex if that is Alright. That is fine Mr. Ketchum. You only have to call me Mr. Ketchum when we around other people, you can

call me Ash any other time. Well I have got to go get some things set up for strategy class but to give you a heads up, Pikachu is teaching the class just for today, then I

will teach.(strategy class) Is my best friend ready to teach strategy? I think so. Did Archeus agree to do it? Turn around and see for yourself. What exactly happened Ash?

You are not a poke morph any more. That's right; after all I can't take on more than one transformation if I am already a poke morph. So he did it then? Sure he did, it's

not like he was going to make us run a school without being able to discipline the students. We have five minutes so are you sure you got everything? Ya why? I think

that for strategy they should have a partner. I asked Oak to send over seven of our old teammates to help teach this class. Give each of the seven students one as they

come in. It will help you if you have them work with a partner till they get good at making strategies and then have them use that strategy using their own forms. That is a

good idea Ash, I never would have thought of that, that is why I was the trainer. Other than that it sounds like you are ready and just in time because here comes the

students. Hello class and welcome to strategy please take a poke ball and have a seat. My name is Pikachu and I am your teacher for the day, in this class we will learn

how to plan good strategies and then use them in our fights. In the poke balls I handed out are Pokémon that Ash, who is sitting behind you, has caught and used in all

the leagues. We will use these to learn how to make a good strategy by putting you into groups and using these Pokémon to do a battle. At this time I want you to

release the Pokémon and find out what type it is, once you do that go to Ash and he will tell you who will battle who. One by one Ash did as he was told, he matched

Bayleef with Bulbasaur, Totadile with Squirtle, Charizard with Typhlosian. As for the last Pokémon which he chose Phanphy was with him. Alright now that Ash has chosen

the matches what do you notice? Aurora rose her hand, Yes Aurora. I notice that the match ups are type against type. That is correct and when you are in this situation

your normal attacks will not work well so you are going to have use different types of attacks. We will spend the rest of this class time in battle learning to do this. The

goal is knock the opponents Pokémon out so go ahead and Begin. Okay before we begin can I know your name? It is Starla; Okay Starla well instead of knocking me out

your goal is to simply get me to fall down. Don't you think that will be a little too easy Mr.? Mr. Ketchum and it won't be easy because I raised these Pokémon and know

their weakness even if we are the same type. Are you ready Starla? Okay phanphy what are your moves? Rollout and tackle are the only two moves I know. Okay then.

We are ready when you are Mr. Ketchum. Well in that case I better change, to make this interesting what ground type Pokémon do you want me to be? Well if it is as hard

as you say it is then I would rather you be a phanphy so it seems act least a little even. Alright but I am warning you now that this might be a quick battle (I hope

phanphy doesn't go crazy over this). Daddy? Ash at eye level with Phanphy and smiled. Remember Phanphy this is a battle so listen to your partner and do what she says

and most importantly do not take it easy on me. When you are ready Starla, Okay Phanphy use rollout, Ash rolled out of the way using rollout and then let Phanphy roll

past him. When Phanphy used the move again, Ash head-butted it causing it to move back a few feet. Ash waited in one place until he heard Starla tell Phanphy to use

tackle. When phanphy got close he used rollout which made a direct hit with phanphy causing it to faint. That was not to bad Starla, though I didn't give you a fair chance

with only two moves. I forgot that I never taught Phanphy any other attacks. Next time I will make it a fairer battle for you okay? Sure Mr. Ketchum, it seems we still have

time to burn before the rest are done so lets spend this time to ask questions. Okay Mr. Ketchum my first question is why did that Phanphy call you daddy? Well I raised

Phanphy from an egg so it always thought I was its dad. Unfortunately I will have a lot of explaining to do later with it. My next question is why are you still in your

Pokémon form? No reason at all I just never changed back. (Ash change to human) Is that better? Yes sir. My final question for now is what are you? What do you mean

Starla? I know you're not a poke morph yet you were able to transform into a Pokémon and if I remember correctly you mentioned you could transform into other forms.

You are right, I am human. How can you be human if you can turn into a Pokémon? Well there are 3 categories of people and they are human, Pokémon, and poke

morphs. I fit into none of these completely however I have more Human characteristics than the other two so I say I am a human. Well if you do not have any other

questions, then would you like a battle? Are you sure you are up for it sir? I am as I need to work on my transforming and attacking so will you battle me? Sure but only till

class is over, I am a Staravia so choose your form based on that. I will choose the same form as I have raised a Staravia and know its moves front and back though

executing those move will be something new for me. Lets transform and battle. Ash took off instantly into the air after his transformation with Starla to follow. Ash used

quick attack but it did not come close to contact with Starla. She used quick attack to help her gain altitude quickly then she dived at Ash and used brave bird. This attack

made a direct hit with Ash which caused him to hit the ground and gain massive damage. Ash came out of the hole that was made in the ground and told Starla that he

forfeited, he used roost on himself which healed a lot of the damage and then changed to his human form. That is exactly what I wanted you to learn with Phanphy,

though maybe this worked better for you. If I did not forfeit you would have knocked me out. Look at the time; it is time for this class to end. We are ready to end when

you are Pikachu. Okay class you did well today, please return the remaining Pokémon to their poke balls and hand them back to me please. So Pikachu, did you find it

easy? To be honest I just let the students do what they wanted in the battle, the only hard part was sitting and watching my old friends fight while I sat at the sidelines.

Well next time you can battle and I will sit out. What happened in the battle with Starla Ash? It seems like you got beat pretty badly. I did but I am not upset, she knew

more than I did about the form, which set her up for a win. If I would have battled her with my Pikachu form she would have been out of the sky in seconds. It is the end

of the first day of school, now it is time for me and you to train a bit and I have asked two students to come and train with us. Who are the two students? I chose Lex and

Aurora. While I am fine with them joining us, is there a specific reason you chose those two? I chose Lex to work with you and your electric powers, I chose Aurora

because I want her to teach me more on how to use Aura along with the fact I want her to fight with me on the fight with Ryan. Lets head for the gym Pikachu, we will

meet them there. (Gym) Hello Lex and Aurora, I trust you have gotten to know each other. Yes and we have become friends. That is good to hear because we are going to

do something that will be fun and educational for all of us. What are we going to do? I asked you to come to train with us but that was a lie in a way. What do you mean?

We are not the teachers here Aurora and Lex, you are. We are here to learn from you; after all, there are many things one can learn from another. So you don't want us

to train with you, you want us to train you. Not quite, Pikachu is trained far better in electricity than Lex; however I think Lex has a few tricks that Pikachu still had to

learn. Well for one thing, I think you out do Pikachu in speed. If you make my connection with speed you will find his weakness. As for you Aurora, I want to learn more on

how to use my Aura, I figure it would have been tuff to teach me before but it should be pretty easy now. Well we can try our best though I can't promise anything. There

is one other thing Aurora. As you know I will need to fight a bully in two days, I want you to be my partner. Will you fight with me? I would be happy to Ash, But why me? I

know you out do a rhyhorn in speed, power, and agility, which should be enough to help me out of a jam. Also I plan on using my old Lucario form in the battle. This will

get him off of me because he still has no idea who or what I am. If I can master the rest of my Aura I have an idea for a team attack if you want to try. Are you two ready

for this? While we are nervous I think we can pull this off. Okay Ash lets go over to the swinging trees tied with chains. Okay Ash listen closely, you know how to use Aura

Sphere meaning that it is something I will not have to teach you. The next step is Aura sight. To use Aura sight you have to clear your mind and feel your Aura, once you

feel your Aura let it go to your eyes, you will know that you did it right when you can dodge those trees without being hit by them or knocked down. Wow that is high

standards for me to do on my first attempt, but if you think it will help me I will do it. Good, now to boost your confidence I will do it first, then you can try. Once my sights

is clear I will jump into the swinging trees like this, and then use this sight to tell me which tree is swinging where and in what direction like this. Now you give it a try.

Alright but first let me change, I am still a little bit different. Okay, change first and then try it. Alright, I must be doing something wrong, because I feel my Aura strongly

and am directing it to my eyes, but I don't see anything but pitch black. Well there are two possibilities, you might not be strong enough in which case you would have to

dig deeper within, or you can't concentrate very well. Is there a way to help me concentrate better? Well, as far as I know you would have to do it on your own unless you

could help from a physic type. What is your plan Aurora? I will be happy to do it as long as it does not involve bringing another student in this training. Well that crosses

out my idea then. I have an idea if you are up for leaving the school for the rest of today and tomorrow. Sure Ash just let me know what I have to do; after all I don't have

classes tomorrow because my classes are every other day. I know Aurora; I set everyone's schedule that way to be sure we can teach all the students. Some other

students have tomorrow's classes like Ryan. Well then lead the way. Just give me a second to talk to Pikachu and Lex and then we can go. Hey Pikachu, I need to ask you

a favor. Sure, what do you need Ash? I need you to stay here and run the school while I and Aurora go on a four day adventure for training. While I disagree with you

going without me I will do it. Can I act least know where you will be? I will teleport us to Pallet for the night. Then I will teleport us to Alto mare to get some help from

Latias. Okay Ash just be careful. There is one more thing before I go. Lex, I want you to help teach tomorrow's classes with Pikachu, it will be the same lessons we taught

you today. Can you do that for me? Sure Ash but come back quickly after the second day because it is the day Ryan has his day off and will be looking to battle you. I will

be back with plenty of time to spare. Are you ready Aurora? Sure am, lets go. (1 mile from Pallet) That was a nice teleport, it seems I got us one mile away from my home

town, and what is even cooler is I did it without changing form. Why is that such a surprise Ash? You do have all the worlds' Pokémon transformations along with their

powers. So it only makes sense that you can control them. You make a good point Aurora. Well before we get walking there are a few rules, we will be spending the night

at my house and my mother will be there. She has no idea about what happened to me and Pikachu and I would like to keep it that way. The professor has no idea what

has happened to me as well but he will find out eventually, Archeus help me when he does, so don't say anything to him until I tell you otherwise. Before we go to sleep I

will let you meet all my Pokémon that I have ever caught. They should all know about me except for Bayleaf and Charizard. The name of the game is to not let them find

out. If we do that we should be alright. How are you going to explain me? I am not exactly human. I will just say you are wearing a Pokémon costume and that should

take care of that problem for a while anyways. Okay, lets get walking. Hey Ash? Ya? Do any of your friends know about you? No one knows about this but they will

eventually run into me and when they do I will have lots of explaining to do. Okay, can you act least tell me who we are going to see. Promise not to freak if I tell you?

Sure. We are going to see Latias in Alto mare. Who is she? You mean you have no idea? Not a clue. How many legendary Pokémon do you know Aurora? I do not know

any others besides Archeus and Mew. Well then you should know that there are more legendaries than just those two. I saved all the legendaries at one point in my life.

Most of us are friends now but some of them are stubborn and hate me. The legendary we are going to meet is an eon dragon who is the Guardian of Alto mare. Her

brother Latios died during one of my adventures to alto mare. I will not go into details on what happened but I will tell you that I took his place for a while. What do you

mean you took his place Ash? Well remember how I mentioned I had transformation adventures? You mean you became a Latios? I sure did but I persuaded the council

that Latias had it under control and did not need me to be a Latios. They still thought they did so I made a deal that if she ever needed help I would become Latios again

and help her. The council agreed to these terms and allowed me to become human again. This will be a little hard on you because the eon has a crush on me. I have to

admit that I have one on her too but while I am deciding between two separate worlds I don't have the time to think about this stuff. I understand, what is that building

up ahead? It is Professor Oak's Lab; I figured we better get him out of the way first. Well this will be fun watching you break the news to him. You won't be laughing if he

tries to put you in a poke ball. That is not a bad threat to me Ash; I know that he can't catch us, after all we are still part human. That is not true as a poke ball can

capture a poke morph and force it to change to its Pokémon form where it will be stuck. And I mean the kind of stuck as, the stuck in the Pokémon form and never become

human. How do you know that Ash? You didn't think I would let Archeus do things like this to me without knowing what I am getting into do you? I suppose not. (Oak Lab)

Hey professor, are you there? Ash Ketchum, is that you. It sure is, where are you? Come into the back yard, I am here watching the Pokémon. Hey Ash, it has been a long

time since I have seen you person to person. It sure has Professor, I trust my Pokémon have not been too much trouble. Not at all Ash, but they sometimes act weird

when I mention your name. Well I know why they are acting that way but first I should introduce you to someone which will also be in the explanation. Aurora, can you

come out here please? Sure Mr. Ketchum, I will be right there. Why did she call you Mr. Ketchum? Because I am her teacher. Of what Ash? Everything will be answered in

time but for now just stay calm and meet her. (Aurora walks in) Professor this is one of my students from Poke morph high, her name is Aurora. Hi, nice to meet you

Professor. Nice to meet you too. Are you really part Pokémon like the legends describe? That is a silly question professor, of course I am. You couldn't tell from my long

ears and Lucario tail? Well I don't get poke morphs here; the closest I ever see is someone in a costume. Well you are taking that part better than I expected, I would

have expected you to attempt to catch her. Well I just thought that it would not be right since she is, after all part human. Now what does this have to do with you? Well I

am sort of a Poke morph, just in a different way. How so Ash? Well how much do you know about Poke morphs? Other that than can transform into the form of the

pokemon they most resembles and uses their power, nothing. Well, just like a Poke morph I can transform into Pokémon and use their power, however, I can transform

into any Pokémon in existence. How did that happen? Well Archeus turned me and Pikachu into Poke morphs to help students like Aurora better get used to their forms

and as you can guess we were Pikachu poke morphs. That took a while to get used to by the way with tail and all of that. A bully came through our school and I had to

take care of him. The problem was he was a ground type and I was electric, I told him that if he went two days without bullying then I would battle him. I had Archeus

change me into this form with this power which leads us here. This is just a long story short of course though. Wow, your weird adventures never cease to amaze me.

Well was there something I could do for you? Yes, not tell my mother about this and to let me and Laura hang around with the Pokémon for a few hours. She may be able

to learn something from my old team so I thought it would be a good idea. I don't see anything wrong with that Ash. This is my day off so I plan on lying back here and

watch everyone so enjoy. I have one question before we go, Is charizard here, and where is bayleef? Charizard is still at the Charific Valley and Bayleef is here

somewhere. Okay thank you. Go ahead and transform and know that I will be watching you even though you won't be able to see me. Why won't I be able to see you? I

will be using invisibility and doing other things to be ready to meet Latias. Oh, so what form can do that? Latios form of course. It is her brother's form that looks just like

her except it is blue. It is a legendary form. The real reason I would be invisible so I am not seen by bayleef. I don't want her getting excited about seeing me. She will not

leave me alone if that happens. Okay sir, just don't get into trouble. Man, that seems weird coming from you, I should be saying that to you. We'll have fun. If you need

me just call me, I will be able to sense you. (Ash change to Latios form) Well, While Aurora talks to the Pokémon here; maybe I should call Latias and let her know we are

coming. Now if I can think hard enough of Latias, I should be able to reach her with my telepathy. Latias, are you there? I can hear you whoever you are, what do you

want? It is me Ash. Wow, good to hear from you, but how are you doing it? I will explain later, I am just calling you to let you know that I and a student are coming to Alto

mare for your help. I have no problems with that, but what can I help you with? I need help concentrating and I know you use concentration on every attack you do. I was

hoping you could help me with that. The catch is that you will have one day to do it. Is that all? Pretty much. I will be happy to help you. Thank you Latias. No problem,

now can you explain how you are using telepathy and what you meant when you said you had a student coming. (Ash explains story) Oh, Ok. Well there is one more thing

I want to know. Yes Latias? After I finish training you, can I come to the school? It has been boring here since you left and nothing seems to happen. If you can promise

me nothing will happen to the Soul Dew then I have no objections. Thank you Ash, Anytime Latias and we will see you tomorrow morning right after breakfast. Now lets

see how Aurora is doing. I don't want my Pokémon trying to hurt her after all. Hey Aurora, did you find my Pokémon yet. I found a few including the Bayleef you told me

about. You are lucky she can't hear our telepathy or I would have been really mad at you. There is none here that will help you though Ash. I know; that is why I am not

letting them see me, if they see me as a Pokémon they will all want to fight me. And they believe help is learning from a mistake and in some cases it is. My case is just

learning and not fighting. Are you tired of here Aurora? I would be happy to leave at any time Ash. Okay lets change inside the house to be sure Bayleef does not

accidentally see. Okay, the next stop for the day is my house. It is two houses down from here. All you have to do is act like a normal person and I will do the convincing

that you are a normal person Okay? Whatever you say Ash, though it sounds like your mother took the news of you being a Pikachu rather well, so why not tell her what

you are now? I don't want her freaking out about it. If she finds out I will probably have to erase those memories which I would rather not do. Very well Ash, I won't tell

her your secret, however it's not like she is not going to find out on her own. She is not going to believe that costume story for long. I know, and if it comes to that I will

tell her but until that time comes she is to know nothing. Hi mom I am home. Ash, it is good to see you, who is this young lady? Her name is Aurora and she is travelling

with me to Alto mare. Hi, nice to meet you Aurora, I am Delia. Nice to meet you to mam. So Ash, are you going to tell me the truth about why your friend is half Pokémon or

do I have to hit you on the head with a mallet like Misty does. I was hoping you were naive enough to accept the answer that she was wearing a costume. Ash Ketchum, I

know that is a lie, I happen to know of the poke morphs and she is one of them. Well, I was going to avoid telling you that as long as possible considering that you fainted

the one time I came home as a Pikachu. You changed back and that is all that matters Ash. By the way, where is Pikachu? Well maybe I should tell you what happened

first since you already partially found out about Aurora. (Ash explains everything that happened until they reached the house) So let me get this straight Ash, You are a

Poke morph in a way along with Pikachu and are teaching at a school? Yes mother although you can stop freaking out about me, after all I have completed my quest as

Pokémon master and I know everything there is to know about Pokémon excluding some of the legendaries. I know honey however it seems like you are becoming more

of your father than me. Oh mom, you knew that would happen, but there is one thing that will never change even though I do. My love for you. I love you two Ash. Are you

two hungry? Well I don't mind eating as you know, how about you Aurora? I am hungry, but I don't mean to impose, I could always go hunting. No you don't Aurora, my

mother offered so you stay. Whatever you say Ash, you are the teacher, for now at least. Is that a challenge Aurora, only if you make it one Ash. Maybe I will mix it up and

we can go down to the beach if the sun is still out and battle. For right now I want to hear what you have learned so far, it can be on anything including me or the

Pokémon you met. There wasn't too much today, however I did learn that Bayleef and Latias have a crush on you, Professor is a friend and not an enemy, and that your

father is a Pokémon. That is good enough, I was wondering if you paid attention on the last part, because you never asked about my father. Personally I thought he was

dead until your mother dropped that surprising fact, I wasn't sure if I should ask questions on that subject or not. It is fine if you ask me, I am not afraid to admit facts

about my family, just as long as the information does not get turned against me. Ok, then what Pokémon is your father? Do you know who Lugia is? I know that he is the

beast of the sea and is of master wind and water. I have always wanted to meet him. He is my dad and you just might get your wish at meeting him. I plan on meeting

him at the beach, but the chances are that we are not going to get our battle done then. That is fine with me Ash; I would rather meet a legendary any day than battle. I

thought you didn't know any of the other legendaries besides Archeus and Mew. I don't personally know them but I am aware of their status. That is what I meant when I

asked you the first time. So you have personally met Mew and Archeus? Ya and they seem to always be talking about you. That part I knew, before I became a poke

morph I was constantly saving the legendaries including my father on several occasions. Any other questions? One more, why were you in a human form all those years

when you could have stayed a Pokémon and not had to worry about all these problems? After all, Lugia is a legendary form and you would have been honored by

Pokémon and human alike. It is the same reason I didn't want to stay a Latios, I don't want to take on the responsibilities of the Legendaries if I can avoid it. And

between you and me, I prefer being a human though that is not a secret now is it? Well I think that is all my questions. Alright then what should I expect tomorrow

Aurora, or is that a question for Latias? Well, she will use her physic and take you into your mind, when you are there anything will be possible. You will spend maybe an

hour or two there practicing your Aura sight, then we will have lunch and try it for real after that we will have to teleport back to school so we can battle Ryan and the

friend he chose. Sounds good however you forgot someone. What do you mean I forgot someone? Only I and you are going to Alto mare and only me and you are going

back right? Sorry but Latias is coming to, She is going to be a teacher at the school. Are you sure that is a good idea Ash? It is fine because she has a way to protect the

soul dew, and the town is safe as long as no one puts me or Latias in the DMA. I meant with her not being a poke morph, she may not look it but she is a master of

disguise. She can shape shift sort of like me but instead of shape shifting into any Pokémon like I can, she can shape shift into any human, or possibly any poke morph she

sees. I forgot you told me that. Knowing that information makes me more excited to see her. Here you go guys, sorry for the wait, I had to preheat the oven which takes

forever. No problem Ms. Ketchum, we were having a good discussion on how tomorrow was going to play out. So Ash, I overheard the part about you going to see your

dad after dinner, do you mind if I tag along? I suppose but only if you bring your necklace. Why do I need to bring that thing? I don't even like to wear it because the

power it has. I know but we were going for a battle beforehand or maybe during and If you come Aurora will need a partner. Do you mean your mom is a poke morph too?

No Aurora, I used to turn into Lugia when I came in contact with the elemental islands and I got that trait from her. That necklace has a piece of the elemental island in it

so when she or I put it on we instantly become our Lugia forms. It still works on me even though I am a poke morph, it blocks out my ability to transform. That is so cool

Ms. Ketchum, I hope you don't mind if I not share in your enthusiasm but I don't like this fact. Is it because you don't like the responsibilities? No, I just want a quiet life

with no battling. Then why go see your husband? Because I love him no matter what form he is in. How did you meet him anyways? He was walking along the beach in his

human form and I accidentally ran into him. Did you know he was Lugia before you married? I did, he showed me the day he proposed and gave me that dreaded

necklace. I suppose I will put it on, It's not like I have anything more to do as a human anyways. When you are alone you have loads of time to yourself. Mom, I have a

question for you. Would you stay a Lugia and teach at my and Pikachu's school? I don't want an answer now but think about it. I am asking you because at the moment

only I and Pikachu are running the entire school. I have Latias who is going to start teaching, but we definitely need more help. Think about it and give me the answer

after we are done with dad. By the way mom, you don't have to change till we get there. No Ash, I will do it once we get out of the house so I have time to refresh myself

on my attacks and how to fly and the important stuff. Whatever you want, If you get into any trouble use telepathy to tell me, or even better I could just show you real

quick. Where would the fun in that be Ash? Ok, you have a point. Do you know how to get to the beach Aurora? Sure why? Because I have an idea to help my mom

without truly helping her. (Delia change)(Ash change to Latios) Okay you two listen up, I would like to race so is there any objections? Not from me Ash though I know you

planned it, I see you figured out how to read minds mom. But don't do it too often or you will get a massive headache. You got lucky that time because I was holding back

my physic energy but next time you will not be so lucky. The race is from here to the beach, are you two ready? Ok then; on your marks, get set go! Ash took off at the

speed of sound creating a sonic boom but when he made it to the beach he saw Delia and Aurora already there. How did you two pass me without me seeing you? We

worked together to use teleport. After all you were not specific on the rules. You two catch on fast don't you? You know this was not my first time Ash, I spent about a

month in this form with your father for our honey moon, I told you all I needed to do was refresh myself. I know, but it accomplished what I wanted it too, to help you

without helping you. I should have known you would do something like that Ash Ketchum. Well what can I say; when you got it you got it. Now would you like to call dad

or shall I? No one needs to call me because I am already here. Every turned to see a man about Delia's age in a vest kind of like Ash's and silver pants. Why are you all in

Pokémon forms? Turn to your human forms then we can talk. Delia took off the necklace and changed back while Aurora and Ash changed back normally. So you are Lugia?

I am Aurora. How did you know my name? I am a legendary, I know everyone in this worlds name. It is nice to meet you sir. Hi dad, long time no see. Ya, but when you

have all the worlds seas to take care of there is not much time for lying around. So have you had any problems since Shadow Lugia? Unless you count team rocket trying

to capture Zapdoes, Articuno, and Moltres I have had no problems. They won't have a lot of time to capture them. During the summer when my students are out of the

school I plan on taking out that pesky team rocket once and for all. Just don't get too far in head of yourself Ash. Just play it as you go, it is much easier that way. I know

dad, it's just that they cause more trouble for me than they do for the legendaries, and that is quite a bit. Well lets change the subject, How is your school doing? I am not

sure because I left after the first day for some training but it is getting good. I have Latias who has offered to teach with me and Pikachu so far. Well that is good to here I

suppose. Well I can't stay here for too long, I have to get back in the ocean and head to my next location which is Alto mare. That is a coincidence, we plan at being there

tomorrow. Well perhaps we can meet up there and have that battle that Aurora is thinking of. Ok we will do it then because I don't think mom wants to get into a fight.

Exactly what I was thinking, anyways good bye till then. Bye dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemorph High part 2

Well I think it is time to head home. I agree with you Ash, I am getting tired. So what did you think Aurora? Did you enjoy meeting my dad? It sure was interesting; I never

thought that your father would take a human form to meet us though. I have not seen him in his human form since he left us to take care of the seas so that was a little

unusual. I know why he did it. Why? Asked Delia, It's the same reason I don't go walking around as a Pokémon all the time. If people found out who we were, they would

try to capture us. Is there ever any other reason? Not that I am aware of, unless he was also being hunted like the bird trio. In that case keeping his human form

eliminates suspicion and gives the rockets a small chance to find him. That makes sense to me. I am getting too tired to make it back the house; can we spend the night

out here? I don't think my mom would like that, and we did not bring the tent with us, but if you two are tired I can fly you two home, just give me one sec. (Ash Latios

form) Hop on and hold on tight, we will be there in five minutes with the speed I have. (Team rocket) I know that the twerp is on his way back to his house now so what

are we going to do to stop him? We could dig a hole and then take his Pikachu from him when he climbs out, or we could try this new invisible net and catch him with it.

That is a good idea meouth; we will use that idea instead. (Ash and gang) You two need to hop off my back, I sense trouble and their name is team rocket. What are we

going to do Ash? We can't let them find out about you and we certainly cannot let them find Pikachu at the school. I have a plan but it's going to be a bit awkward for you

Aurora. What is the plan Ash? I need you to pretend to be me while I change into Pikachu and pretend to be him. What about me Ash, what am I going to do? You are

going to stay the way you are mom, they don't care about you or even know you so you are safe. Will you do it Aurora? I see what you mean by awkward but I will do it.

Okay, just think of what I look like and my power will do the rest, (Laura transform to Ash). You don't look half bad, here is my hat to seal the deal, and now all you have

to do is walk up to Team rocket and say my basic attacks. (Ash to Pikachu) ok, go ahead and make it convincing. The group walks into the invisible net and then Team

Rocket starts their modo. Ash uses iron tail to cut the net and free everyone, and then the show begins. You will never get my Pikachu Team Rocket. We will see about

that, Ash gets pulled into a sphere that absorbs electric attacks. Pikachu, use iron tale on the sphere, when he did it the sphere broke, now use volt tackle on the

machine. The machine exploded sending Team rocket off again. I could have not done that better myself Ouch! Thanks for the complement but are you okay Ash? I will be

in a bit, but lets not use volt tackle too much, I forgot it inflicts some pretty heavy damage on me every time I use it. I forgot to warn you about that so it is not your fault;

I will have to walk like this for a while though because this effect might kill me if I change before it's done. Even though I can't change back at the second, I can still

change you back; just picture yourself as you use to be. (Aurora change back) Ahhh, Ash what is happening to you? It is still the side effect of Vault tackle still, but I never

realized it was this painful. I think I should take you to the Pokémon center just to be safe. Do it, I will have to ask Pikachu when I get back if it hurts this much all the

time, he use to do it all the time on command even though he knew he would take the damage, but he seems to want to do it again. Ahhhh, (Ash faints from pain) we had

better hurry, I don't know how much more of this shocking experience Ash can take. (Pokémon Center) Nurse Joy, Please take care of our Pikachu, he used Vault tackle

and it seems that the side effect is too much for it. Well mam, this is not a problem, you see once a Pokémon faints all attacks or side effects automatically stop, meaning

that he should be fine already, however I will check him out, from what I see though he just needs lots of rest. Thank you nurse Joy. Ms. Ketchum, How has Ash gotten

this far through all these bizarre transformations and adventures? Don't get me wrong, he is really smart but I would have thought that he would have known better than

to do Vault tackle even on my order. Ash is very smart and he survived through his friendship with not only his travelling companions but his Pokémon as well. His

transformations where brief though, so I do not assume he learned all there was to learn about a form. I imagine that in this case, Pikachu never thought that Ash would

get good enough to use vault tackle so he never mentioned the pain of it. I suppose that it would make sense. Did you know that Ash doesn't use his Pokémon anymore

Ms. Ketchum? I did not until he showed me his shape shifting abilities. I was wondering if you could help me with something. What is it Aurora? I want you to help me take

six of Ash's Pokémon from Professor Oak. I would be happy too, but why do you want them? I have been training Ash, this idea to visit Latias for help was my idea, and I

think that the best thing for him is to be taught by his Pokémon after this. If they made him as strong as he is now, then they can make him stronger and more powerful

than I ever could. If you feel that strongly about it follow me. (Oaks lab) Professor, are you here? Ah, what an unexpected surprise, what can I do for you Delia? I want to

get Aurora her trainer's license and access to all of Ash's Pokémon. I can give Aurora her license no problem but I cannot give her any of Ash's Pokémon without his

permission specifically. (Ash walks in) It's okay professor, she has my permission. Well then I guess everything is set, here is your pokedex, it will act as your license, and

all we have to do is have you choose a starter Pokémon, if you want it, I will understand if you do not though under the circumstances. What do you think Ash? Do you

think I should get a partner? That decision is yours Aurora, but my partner became my best friend and your teacher. Ash tell me honestly before I make a decision, what

will happen when I graduate poke morph high? Well, I assumed that the student would choose their own path, some would choose to go on adventure in their Pokémon

forms and eventually get trainers, or some would become trainers like I used to be and try to become masters. Then I choose to be a trainer just like you, well then follow

me and I will show you what Pokémon you can choose from. You have three choices; we have charmandar, bulbasaur, or totadile. Is there any way I can get an electric

type like Ash did? Well I was out of Pokémon when Ash came in and Pikachu was the only thing on hand at the second but if you get Pikachu's permission, perhaps I can

let you have his brother. Do you mean Pikey from my old Ashchu adventure? Yes I do Ash, is there anything wrong with that? No not at all, it's just that I have not seen

him since that wish incident with Jurachi. You wished to be a Pokémon one time? No Aurora, I wished to understand Pikachu and Jurachi granted it by turning me into a

Pikachu. He was not able to change me back because he went back to sleep for ten thousand years before he fixed the problem. I had to hunt down Mew to change me

back. O, ok that makes since. Give me one second and I will teleport Pikachu here and he can give you the answer himself Oak. I forgot you told me he became a poke

morph with you; this will be awesome to see. (Pikachu enters in flash) Um, what just happened? I teleported you here Pikachu, Oh, hi Ash, why did you teleport me here?

Well, I let Aurora get her trainer License, and she needs to ask you something. Congratulations Aurora, I was beginning to wonder what the future would hold for you,

you would do well on the path of a trainer and to be honest, maybe even better than Ash. Hey, oh come now Ash, our first day was me shocking you about a hundred

times and then getting attacked by pidgeys. You do have a point. Anyways, what Pokémon did you choose as your partner? That is why I asked Ash to teleport you here,

professor told me that I could take your brother Pikey if it was alright with you. It is fine with me but I may have a bone to pick the professor when you leave. Okay then,

one second and I will get him from the back. What did you mean when you said you would have a bone to pick with the professor? He knows full well that my family did

not want to get split up, but I say yes now because a poke ball takes away your will to run away. This means that my brother has no chance to get away, but be warned

now, just because our will to run is gone does not mean we have to listen to the trainer. I understand Pikachu. Good. Here is your Pokémon and your poke balls; I will be

here if you need anything else. Thanks Professor, no problem now go outside with Delia while Pikachu and Ash teach me a short lesson like they were talking about. Ok,

thanks again. Why did you bring my brother into this mess Oak? Out of all the Pikachu in the world you chose him to catch. I am sorry Pikachu but he was in very bad

shape when I found him, it was either I put him in a poke ball like I did with you so many years ago, or let him die. Well in that case I have no right to be mad; I just don't

want my family to be forced to do anything they don't want to do. I promise you Pikachu, I will not do anything to make you or your family uncomfortable okay? Thank you

for understanding. It was nice being able to talk to you Pikachu, I could say the same to you Professor, maybe next time we can sit and chat but I have to talk to my

brother and be back at the school so until then goodbye. Okay Aurora, once I have a talk with Pikey I will leave, so go ahead and let him out. Go Pikey, an exact match of

Pikachu appears and looks around to see Pikachu, hi brother long time no see. It has been awhile, where is Ashchu? Oh ya, I forgot you never met him in his human form,

he is standing behind you. Good to see you Pikey, wow I never would have guessed it was him, it is a little scary to draw a connection between the two.(Ash change to

Pikachu) Is that better? Much better but how did you do it? Archeus, oh and Pikachu can become human if it wanted too, really brother? Yes but I am not explaining

anything, I just wanted to let you know who your trainer was and to tell you not to thunder shock her if possible. I know who my trainer is Pikachu; Celebi paid me a little

visit. What do you know about her? She is a Lucario Poke morph who is part of some school, but I am not sure what school it is. It is Poke morph high, where Ash and I

teach, so we will see each other quite a bit. I have to go now Pikey, but I promise we will see each other again but until then just listen to your trainer and have a little

fun with Ash for me. I will Pikachu, and I am not sure how to have fun with Ash but I am sure I will figure it out. Don't worry Pikachu, I am here to watch them, and

however I think I have the advantage on the fun part. Ha, just don't go overboard Ash. I won't. (Pikachu teleports out by Ash) How did Pikachu teleport out? Oh right, well

long story short I can change into any Pokémon I think of and then use their powers. That is how I changed into a Pikachu. Thanks for clearing that up for me. There is

only one rule when you around me Pikey, that is no trying to thunderbolt me. That was the fun Pikachu was talking about. I found that there is something a little bit

different about me since I have been able to transform. It seems that some of the powers are to painful for me to use, and example is when I used Volt tackle, its side

effect kicked in like I expected but It did not stop until I fainted, I don't know if it was just for that move or if it's with others as well so just to be safe don't do it. Fair

enough Ash, now if you don't mind I would like to personally meet my trainer, of course Pikey she is right behind me, I know I can see her. Hi my name is Pikey and I am

your first Pokémon I presume. Yes you are, and I am Aurora it is nice to meet you. I hope to have as many good adventures as my brother did with Ash. I know we will

have many good adventures however they won't be as bizarre. Well what are we going to do next trainer? Well first I should ask if you like poke balls because I know

your brother did not. I prefer to stay out if I can but if it is necessary I am not as stubborn as he is. Ok, well we are going to Ash's house to sleep because I am tired. Lets

go then. So how did you get out of the center so quick Ash? Once I felt better I changed form and walked out, I guess nurse Joy did not think twice because most

Pokémon don't shape shift. By the way, Pikey do you know if Vault tackle is supposed to hurt continually or if it's supposed to stop before you faint? It is supposed to stop

but only if you remember to ground yourself. Have you noticed after Pikachu uses it he touches his tail to the ground? That allows extra electricity to leave the body; if it is

not done then it will continue to cause pain till you faint like you did. That explains allot, thank you pikey. No problem Ashchu. Please just call me Ash; I do not stay in my

Pikachu form so I don't use the name Ashchu anymore. Okay Ash, I will try and remember that. Here is my house, wow; I thought it would be bigger since you became a

master. They offered me and my mom a bigger house but we refused since this house holds so many memories. Well, Aurora is in my room for the night, you can join her if

you want Pikey or you can sleep on the couch beside me tonight. Ash, why have you not changed from your Pikachu form? I am still low on energy so I will keep my form

tonight and change back tomorrow. Okay well good night you two.


End file.
